Dwarven Smith
|health = 26 |armour = None |alignment needed = + 100 |Image = DwarfBlacksmith.png |armour points = None |sells = Various Dwarven items |buys = , Coal, Sticks |added in =26}} Dwarven Smiths are NPCs that are to be found in the smithies of the Iron Hills. They have the ability to trade with the player, and from them a player can purchase various pieces of Dwarven equipment alongside other items as well as sell their belongings for a fine price. However, these fine works shall not be sold unless the player is well-regarded amongst the dwarves; the player must have positive one-hundred alignment with them to trade. These smiths, along with their brethren in the Blue Mountains, are the only smiths capable of reforging mithril weapons and armour in exchange for silver coins, so they are incredibly valuable if you have such items. Behaviour Smiths, usually remain within their Smithy, and similarly to all other trading NPCs, will not attack enemies or players unless provoked, at which stage they will attack with a Dwarven dagger. Trading As mentioned above, to trade with these NPCs the player must gain positive one-hundred or higher Durin's Folk alignment. They will sell primarily Dwarven equipment and Dwarven armour and will purchase materials required for their craft. These items include ingots of metals like iron, gold, silver, and bronze as well as coal and sticks. Upon trading with a Dwarven Smith, the player earns the achievement "At Durin's Anvil". Items Sold Below is a table of values for each item that the player is available to purchase from this NPC. Use this table to find out if your smith is giving you a good deal or not. Each smith will not have every item listed for sale. Items Bought Below is a table of values for each item that the player can sell to this NPC. Use this table to earn more money by only selling when the prices are high. You will not be able to sell every item to every smith as each smith will not want to purchase every item listed below. Smithing They are also capable to your weapons, armour and tools. Together with their brethren of the Blue Mountains and those traitors, that work for , they are the only ones, able to work Mithril weapons and armour - although for a horrid price. Drops Upon death, these NPCs will usually drop some Dwarf bones, silver coins, and some or coal. Speechbank Friendly *Come in, my good fellow! I have some fine Dwarven craftwork ready for sale! *You won't find goods such as these in all of Wilderland! *What can I forge for you? An axe? A chestplate? I can do anything! *The smith-skill of the Dwarves is unmatched! *What can I get you? *One, two, and three! There go the ingots! *My hammer and hands may be old, but I get the job done! *My skill is unmatched by no other Dwarf! *Swords? Axes? Hammers? You've come to the right place! *Pay me, and you will find in your hand the mightiest smith-work in all of Middle-earth! *By my beard, what kind of armour are you wearing? Let me get you some proper plates. *Come in! Come in! I just finished cooling this fine blade! *Do you want a fine blade? I can offer you one for a cheap price! *Any wish you have in mind, I can turn into forged steel! *I forge the mightiest blades and the toughest armour! Neutral *What business do you have in these lands, traveller? *If you want some of my mighty blades, you'll have to prove yourself first! *Huh? What? I don't deal with strangers! *Come back when you have a name in these lands. *You want those shiny axes, eh? Well, you ought to do some deeds to earn 'em! *I forge the mightiest tools, weapons and armour in these rusty hills! But not for you... at least not yet. *By my beard, the day has come when a stranger thinks he can simply buy something from me! *One does not simply trade with a stranger. *I don't trade with odd folk such as you. *Who are you? *If you wish to trade with me, you must prove yourself to the folk of these lands. *I only forge for the mightiest of the mightiest. *You are not worthy of my mighty blades. *You're not fit enough to carry Dwarven plates. *You may only trade with me when you prove yourself to the Lord of these lands. Category:Durin's Folk Category:Traders Category:Blacksmith Category:Dwarves Category:Mobs Category:NPC Category:Good